


There's A Cat 3

by maria-sama (satsunyan)



Series: There's A Cat [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cat!Mari, F/F, Twitter Poll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/maria-sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of “There’s A Cat 2” More about Cat!Mari’s adventures. Past and New scenarios in Mari’s side of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Cat 3

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: DiaMari is together/in a relationship/girlfriends, after episode 9 (where Aqours is already 9 members.) Maybe I should just separate this title. LOL (Actually separated it)
> 
> I held a twitter poll (https://twitter.com/_marianyan/status/771205552974106624) and "DiaMari with Dia embarrassing Mari" was the winner. There are different definitions of 'embarrassing' someone, but it's really hard to embarrass/make someone feel shy someone that is like Mari. So I did my best. =D 
> 
> And like always! Special thanks to @g_luceroth for the proofreading~! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: If you don’t ship DiaMari, can’t you just get out? No one needs you here if you’re just here to hate on the pairing. Let’s all be peaceful, thanks.

One day, Mari just fell asleep to the thoughts of Dia in the director’s office… and when she woke up, she suddenly had heightened senses. She could hear everything well from two rooms away, and she could smell everything. As if alien to her own body, she looked at her appearance and noticed that cat ears and a tail had grown on her head and tailbone. 

She suddenly had this sudden urge to knock off the glass of water on her own table and that the sudden ringing of the bell (to signal the start of classes) was too loud for her now sensitive ears. However, her sense of smell only looked and craved for one scent. 

_ “Dia…”  _

Now that she had decided that she would skip morning classes, she sneakily, like a cat, went into the student council room. It was where her sense of smell told her to go. Letting herself inside the room, was heavenly. It strongly smelled of her beloved. Her tail moved left and right in delight as her ears stood in happiness. She walked around the student council room and sat on the president’s chair. 

But it wasn’t enough. Using her authoritative power, she had called for her lover for help. She sent a text message to the PA person in charge. She’s glad that they always move fast whenever it was her who asked to put messages in. 

“This is not for my own desires. This is so I can ask her for help about this predicament… Right. That’s how it’s going to be.” Mari reasoned out to herself. Even though she was so delighted to hear her footsteps from far down the corridor, she stood in front of the door, like a pet waiting for her owner to come. 

~*

And since then, whether she gets sick or not, as long a she falls asleep while thinking about her beloved, she turns into a cat. It was a bizarre string of events, but it didn’t feel all too bad… Until Dia had awakened a certain penchant to touching her tail. 

Dia sat quietly in her chair in the Student Council Room. She was writing and signing on some papers for club permits as Mari stood near her side. The blonde looked outside the window. It was peaceful to see the blue sky and the warm sun shining from that window. Not to mention, the calming and relaxing silence that is spending time with Dia. 

Her tail slowly moved left and right. Dia kept on getting distracted as the blonde tail continued to leave and re-enter her peripheral vision. Out of annoyance she grabbed the tail, eliciting a high-pitched shriek that was more in the middle of a moan from the blonde. 

Mari immediately turned around, touching her sensitive tail protectively. “Dia! What are you doing!?” Golden eyes leered at the shocked woman. “My tail is very sensitive, you know!” 

“So you say.” Dia scoffed at her. “You are still human.” 

“And right now, I am a human with cat features!” Mari pouted at her as her ears stood, the fur a little pointy, signaling her anger. “My tail is as sensitive as a normal cat’s tail would be.”

“I would not know for I have never owned a cat before.” Dia answered with a condescending tone. “Your tail kept on moving in and out of my vision. It was very distracting!” 

“So is your whole presence.” Mari continued to pout at her. 

Dia stood up from her chair and faced the blonde female. “If my whole presence is distracting you, Mari-san. You are free to leave.” 

“No.” Mari leered at her, letting her hands drop into fists on her side. “I like it here.” 

“But you had just said that my presence is as distracting as your tail moving in front of my face.” 

“Your presence is distracting because your scent is strong. But you won’t let me be near you.” 

“Are you not near enough? We’re not even 2 meters away from each other.” Dia puffed up her chest and rested her hands on her waist. “I do not understand cats. If you would not explain yourself to me, then I would just have to live not understanding.” 

_ “Even if you say that, it’s embarrassing!”  _ Mari stared at Dia, her eyebrows twitching together with one of her cat ears. “I- It’s not as difficult as it seems like—nyahhn! Dia!”

The black haired female suddenly stroked the tips of the nervously moving tail. It amused her that one touch could produce such reactions.  _ “Not to mention the adorable blushing face.”  _ She pfft’d. 

“What are you laughing about!? Let go of my taaail~” Mari moved her tail as it tried to wiggle away from Dia’s grasp. “Dia~~” 

“You have hands. Why don’t you just pry my hands away?” Dia teased as she waited for a smart retort. To her surprise, Mari suddenly went silent and the tail suddenly stopped protesting. “Mari-sa—“ 

Mari looked to the side, her back to the window. She had a hand up to her mouth as if covering her blush. This was definitely the first time Dia had seen the blonde blush so profusely (than her). Her ears kept on moving sensitively sideways. 

“I- It’s because… I’m actually happy about it…” Mari muttered under her breathe as her tail started to slowly wiggle from Dia’s grip. “D- Dia~” 

Kurosawa Dia swallowed. The cute admittance, the blushing face. It was all too much for her. She couldn’t hear anything else but the thumping of her heart and suddenly her whole body was on fire.  _ “C- Cute…” _

The black haired female immediately let go of the tail, turned around and hurriedly sat back down to her chair.  _ “C- Calm yourself, Kurosawa Dia. You should be the epitome of a lady. You should not allow yourself to be consumed by body needs—“  _

“Dia…” Mari crouched onto the side of her chair. She put both of her hands onto the arm rest as she rested her chin on top of them. 

Dia swallowed again as she looked at this adorably blushing being (her girlfriend).

“…Dia… I want to kiss you right now…” 

Kurosawa Dia swallowed as her heart hammered louder into her chest, trying to make its escape from her rib cage. 

_ Be strong, Kurosawa Dia! _

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there’s a continuation… maybe… (Prayers to all those slain by Embarrassed!Cat!Mari) 
> 
> So, each chapter will end with an (END) indicator, meaning that each chapter finishes on its own. This series will have no end, as to I'll just continue writing it as long as there's an idea. Either way, there are more ideas to come. =DDDD


End file.
